


Letter to Revya

by C1oudStrife



Category: Soul Nomad
Genre: Other, any gender Revya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1oudStrife/pseuds/C1oudStrife
Summary: Gig airs out some thoughts he's been having lately.
Relationships: Gig/Revya
Kudos: 5





	Letter to Revya

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually finished soul nomad yet but i needed to get out some emotions about it

Do you know how much you take for granted? How lucky you have it?  
You eat and sleep and breathe like it’s second nature to you. I suppose it is, isn’t it.  
I guess I’ve kind of been sleeping, before I met you. It’s hard to explain what it’s like without a body when you still have one.

...That’s getting off topic, though.  
I’ve been thinking.  
We’ve been dragging each other around even though you wanted to be rid of me really early on. Not like you had a choice.

You could have made my life hell, you know. Could have treated me like garbage until I didn't want your body anymore.

Yet, for whatever reason, you treated me like a friend. Do you consider me one?  
Maybe you're just that nice to everyone.

I don't really know what I feel about you.  
I've never really been stuck with someone like this before.  
I started out sharing food with you because I didn't have a choice, but… you look pretty cute when I feed you something great. Like your whole world's just been redefined.

...I wanted to see that face more. It was fun.  
You'd been cooped up in that tiny little village, but there's a whole world of awesome things to see.  
...I don't really want to finish this journey of yours until you see and taste and feel all of it with me.  
I won’t allow anyone else to show them to you.

I guess I’ve been noticing a lot of little details about you, soulmate.  
It’s not hard when I feel everything you feel.  
The way you smile is different. It’s gentle. You aren’t mocking the person you’re laughing with.  
Your joy feels bubbly in my chest and I can’t tell if I hate it or want more of it.

You’re a peaceful sleeper too.  
Not that I watch you sleep.  
I just like experiencing how you wake up, all groggy as you stretch and shuffle your way into a new day. You seriously need to do something about that bedhead, too.

Oh, and I guess you’d want me to compliment your swordsmanship too, huh?  
It’s passable.  
I’m far more interested in how well you can keep up with me. Not like I’d expect anything less from my soulmate, but I was kind of expecting a little more struggling when I tested your limits.

How about the fact that you always let people go, too.  
It’s infuriating.  
How you haven’t gotten backstabbed yet is beyond me.  
What frustrates me more, though… is that I don’t want you to change. Something tells me if you killed them, you’d lose that warm, comfortable feeling.

I don’t understand you, and I hate it.  
I don’t understand why I feel so content with you.  
I don’t understand where these feelings are coming from.

Soulmate.  
I love you.

What I hate is that I don’t really know what that means for us yet.


End file.
